Face Down
by robinsongirl
Summary: a one shot song fic featuring Ron and Hermionie. The song is Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song is "Face Down" by **__**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**_

Face Down

A Fan fiction by: Robinsongirl

"Mione?" A voice called. "Mione, are you there?" when the owner of the voice heard no reply, he opened the front door and started searching the apartment. "Mione, its Ron… I'm just here to make sure everything is all right. We were all worried when you never showed up for Dinner…. Mione? Where are you?" Ron heard a small groan come from the bedroom and wondered if he had come at a bad time. "Ron…?" he followed the weak voice into the bedroom and found Hermione lying on the floor next to the bed, bruised and bleeding. He rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "Mione, what the bloody hell happened?" Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing… I just tripped and hit my head." Ron did not believe her but decided not to push it. "Where's Krum?" Ron asked. Hermione did not say anything and suddenly it dawned on Ron. "Did he do this?"

Hermione shook her head again, "Victor wouldn't do this… I told you I just tripped."

She tried to smile but knew she was not convincing Ron. "Hermione, I'm going to kill the bastard when I get my bloody hands on him!" "Ron, Don't!" she looked terrified. "Please don't," she whispered burring her face into his chest. "Hermione how can you say that? Look what he did to you!" "He didn't mean it! He was just upset! He loves me!"

_**hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head  
still I never understood why you hang around  
I see what's going down  
try to cover up with make-up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry that he swears he loves you**_

"Love you? He loves you?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Is this the first time he has laid a hand on you?" Hermione turned her head and didn't answer. Ron lifted a hand to her chin and gently turned her face to him. "It's not the first time is it?" Hermione shook her head again. Ron held her closer to him and stroked her hair. "Mione, why didn't you say anything?" "I was scared… and I thought I loved him." The tears started to fall. "Oh Ron! I was so scared. At first he would only yell, but then the hitting started… it hurt so much. The words and the bruises."

"What happened here today?" Ron asked. "I told him that I didn't love him anymore and that I wanted to break up. He didn't take it very well. He threw the flower vase at the mirror. That's why I'm all cut up. He hit me a little and then he just left. He'll probably come home later drunk and do it all over again…"

_**do you feel like a man  
when you push her around  
do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground  
well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this world's gonna end  
as our lives crumble down  
a new life  
she has found**_

"Mione… why are you leaving him?" Ron asked, "I always thought you loved him." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I guess I fell in love with someone else. Actually I think I loved them all along but I never said anything about it because I was afraid of the rejection. When Victor came along I was nobody and I felt like he made me somebody, but I was wrong." "Hermione, you were never a nobody to me…" Ron said cupping her face with his hand again. "Hermione, I…I love you."

Ron leaned in and tenderly laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "For the record," Hermione said, "you were the someone else." Ron smiled. "I had a feeling… Let me get you a cup of tea, then we can clean up this mess." He kissed her again and helped her to her feet. "You get changed and clean yourself up a little, I'm sure you'll feel better." "Thank you Ron."

"Hermione?" another deep voice called from the bedroom doorway. "I'm home…" Victor walked into the master bedroom and watched as Hermione cleaned her face. "I'm sorry love…" he said as he moved closer to her. "You've been drinking." Hermione said. Victor stopped short. "Yes, do you have anything to say about it?"

_**A paddle in the water makes a red bull's eye**_

_**Every action in this world has a consequence  
if you wait around forever you are sure to drown  
I see what's going down  
I see the way you always say you're right again  
say you're right again  
he loves her**_

"Even if she doesn't, I do." Ron said as he too entered the bathroom. "Weasley." Krum spat. "I should have known that you were behind this. You found out and talked her into leaving me haven't you? Well that's just too bad because she loves me, not you." Hermione laughed. "You've got it all backward Victor. Did you really think that you could continue to beat me and then come home like nothing happened? I don't love you anymore. I love Ron. And nothing you say or do will stop me from leaving you." "The hell it won't!" Krum shouted as he launched at her. Hermione screamed as he jumped, and Ron yelled a stun at him. His body went rigid and fell to the floor with a thump. "Come on Mione, let's pack your stuff, you're coming home with me."

_**One day she wailed to you  
that she's has had enough  
he's coming 'round again**_

Ron and Hermione married six months later and haven't heard from Krum since.

And that's the way they like it.

_**And they lived happily ever after…**_

_**The End!

* * *

**_

_**Well that's my story! I hoped you liked it… please r&r!**_

_**3 Robinsongirl**_


End file.
